It is known to provide gaming systems which implement games where players make a selection to select one of a plurality of display positions. For example, as a feature game wherein after a player makes a selection, a prize (or no prize) associated with the display position is revealed and the prize awarded to the player.
While such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.